A rectangle is $6$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $2$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
$6\text{ cm}$ $2\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 6 centimeters. The width is 2 centimeters. Thus the area is $6\times2$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 6 \times 2 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square centimeters.